totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przeżyj albo zgiń
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 14 Chris: ' Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Finałowa trójka zmierzyła się w półfinałowym wyzwaniu, gdzie musieli ugotować jeden posiłek. Geoff zrobił jajecznicę, tyle że za pierwszym razem zapomniał jajek. Courtney spaliła swój sernik, ale z pomocą Geoffa udało jej się odrobić stratę. Najlepiej w tym wyzwaniu wyszła Leshawna ze swoim kurczakiem po turecku i wygrała wyzwanie. Została już tylko dwójka. Kto wygra? Imprezowicz Geoff, czy silna Leshawna? To wszystko już dzisiaj, w finałowym odcinku Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Stołówka Chris siedzi przy jednym stole, kiedy przychodzi do niego Szef z papierami '''Szef: ' Proszę, o to papiery. Wynoszę się stąd raz na zawsze 'Chris: ' Przemyślałeś dobrze tą decyzje? 'Szef: ' TAK, A MASZ JAKIŚ PROBLEM? 'Chris: ' Skądże 'Szef: ' Pora rozejrzeć się za nową dobrze płatną robotą 'Chris: ' Tia, to ja będę leciał 'Szef: ' Spakuję się i już mnie nie ma Willa Leshawna siedzi przy stole, kiedy Geoff wchodzi do stołówki. Jeszcze zaspany, przeciąga się 'Leshawna: ' Siemka Geoff, jak tam 'Geoff: ' Czuję się jakbym właśnie doszedł do finału 'Leshawna: ' Bo właśnie to zrobiłeś ziom 'Geoff: ' Też prawda. Heh, co mamy dzisiaj mna śniadanie 'Leshawna: ' Tosty 'Geoff: ' Miodzio 'Leshawna: ' Bez miodu, za to z serem 'Geoff: ' Nom, dobre. Ale w sumie extra, że mnie wzięłaś 'Leshawna: ' Kogo jak nie ciebie 'Geoff: ' No szanse 50%, równie dobrze ja mogłem odpaść 'Leshawna: ' Tiaa. 'Geoff: ' Jeszcze tylko dzisiaj i ktoś wyjdzie z tego programu bogatszy o 1 mln dolarów 'Leshawna: ' Niech wygra najlepszy Oboje napili się napoju gazowanego Stołówka Szef rozmawia przez telefon 'Szef: ' Tak... no właśnie, właśnie odszedłem ze tej roboty, tak jak mówiłem. I nie, nie zamierzam dalej pracować dla Chrisa. Idę znaleźć coś z zachodniej Kanadzie Willa Geoff i Leshawna skonczyli jeść 'Geoff: ' Ale się objadłem ziom 'Leshawna: ' Ja chyba zaraz pęknę Geoff beka 'Leshawna: ' Na zdrowie 'Geoff: ' Dzięki ziom. Oby nie było żadnego zadania zwiazanego z bieganiem bo nie dam rady 'Leshawna: ' A co ja mam powiedzieć 'Geoff: ' Ale nie ważne kto wygra, ja się czuję wygrany 'Leshawna: ' I ja też. Za to się napijmy Ponownie się napili, kiedy do willi wszedł Chris 'Chris: ' Hejka. Gratuluję dojścia tak daleko i pokonania swoich 13 konkurentów 'Geoff: ' Nie udałoby mi się to bez moich ziomków 'Leshawna: ' Bez moich też 'Chris: ' Myślę, że jesteście wypoczęci i najedzeni, bo dzisiaj udamy się gdzieś indziej. Otóz dzisiaj opuszczamy Wyspę Wawanakwa. Spakujcie się i niczego nie zapomnijcie. Na razie Chris wyszedł 'Leshawna: ' Znaczy, że nie wrócimy już tutaj? 'Geoff: ' Na to wygląda. Pora zabrać wszystkie rzeczy Pokój chłopaków Geoff się pakuje 'Geoff: ' Dobra, chyba wszystko Wchodzi Leshawna 'Leshawna: ' Jesteś gotowy? 'Geoff: ' Oczywiście ziom 'Leshawna: ' Chris nas woła na dół Port Wstydu Chris, oraz finaliści z bagażami czekają 'Geoff: ' Na co my właściwie czekamy? 'Chris: ' Niedługo łódka ma przybić do brzegu. Musimy się nią udać do Toronto 'Geoff: ' Aha, spoko Łodka przypływa do brzegu 'Chris: ' To wsiadamy Stołówka Szef wyciera kurze ze stołów 'Szef: ' Potrzeba skonczyć to co się zaczęło Toronto 'Chris: ' Dobra, to jesteśmy. Teraz tylko potrzebujemy taksówki na stadion. O, jedzie jakaś Taksówka zatrzymuje się, a Chris i finaliści wsiadają 'Kierowca: ' Gdzie podwieść? 'Chris: ' Na stadion Stadion Chris, Geoff i Leshawna są na stadionie. Cała trójka pije kawę 'Geoff: ' To jakie będzie dzisiejsze wyzwanie? 'Chris: ' Wyścig. Będziecie ścigać sięna motorach crossowych. Ale to nie wszystko Do Chrisa dzwoni telefon 'Chris: ' Słucham Chris rozmawia 'Chris: ' Tak, to świetnie Chris wyrzuca za siebie kawę 'Chris: ' To dzwonili producenci. Słuchajcie, możecie wybrać sobie jedną osobę, która będzie wam pomagać w walce o milion. Leshawna, kogo wybierasz? 'Leshawna: ' Oczywiście, że Gwen 'Chris: ' Geoff, a ty? 'Geoff: ' Mojego ziomka Duncana 'Chris: ' No to załatwione Po chwili zjawia się helikopter z którego wysiadają Gwen i Duncan 'Gwen: ' Hej 'Duncan: ' Dobrze, że nie muszę z nią już siedzieć w tym helikopterze 'Leshawna: ' Hej Gwen, będziemy teraz w jednej drużynie 'Gwen: ' Fajnie 'Geoff: ' Duncan, my też będziemy w jednej drużynie 'Duncan: ' Ekstra 'Chris: ' Dobrze, o to wasze zadanie. Macie tutaj dwa motory. Waszym zadaniem będzie ścigać się po tym torze. Kierować może zarówno finalista, jak i jego pomocnik, czyli możecie się zmieniać. Kto jako pierwszy zrobi dwa okrążenia, wygra. 'Duncan: ' Oj, już je zgnieciemy, co nie Geoff? 'Geoff: ' Tia... Duncan, tylko spokojnie 'Gwen: ' Pokażę temu fajtłapie gdzie raki zimują 'Leshawna: ' Dobrze, dobrze Uczestnicy wsiedli już na swoje pojazy. Kierują teraz finaliści, czyli Geoff i Leshawna 'Duncan: ' Ziom, pamiętaj, że musisz być bezwzględny 'Geoff: ' Nie wiem czy będę potrafił 'Gwen: ' Leshawna, musimy im pokazać że z nami się nie zadziera 'Leshawna: ' Nom... wiadomo 'Chris: ' Widzę, że pomocnicy finalistów chcą sobie bardziej dokopać niż oni sami. Dobrze. Do startu, gotowi, start Chris komentuje wyścig Na prowadzenie wysuwają się Leshawna i Gwen 'Gwen: ' Brawo Leshawna 'Leshawna: ' Haha, frajerzy 'Geoff: ' Duncan, zmienisz się 'Duncan: ' Ok Duncan i Geoff zmieniają się miejscami Duncan i Geoff doganiają Leshawnę i Gwen 'Chris: ' Co za emocje. Raz jedni, a raz drudzy prowadzą Duncan wjeżdża w motocykl dziewczyn 'Geoff: ' Duncan, czekaj ja prowadzę 'Gwen: ' No nie, teraz im dokopię. Leshawna mogłabyś na chwilę zejsć 'Leshawna: ' Nie, jak to wygramy to sobie wszystko wyjaśnicie, a nie teraz U chłopaków ponownie kieruje Geoff 'Geoff: ' Spokojnie ziom 'Duncan: ' Poniosło mnie, fakt Znowu dziewczyny wysuwają się na prowadzenie 'Chris: ' O, Leshawna zbliża się do mety, ale Geoff nie daje za wygraną W koncu . . . . . . . . . . 'Leshawna: ' Cholera, paliwa nam zabrakło 'Chris: ' Kurczę. Zapomniałem go zatankować Geoff przekracza linię mety 'Geoff: ' Tak zwycięstwo! '''Chris: Geoff wygrywa Totalna Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa! Chris zszedł osobiście mu pogratulować. Prowadzący wręcza nagrodę zwycięzcy. Wiwat Tłumu Chris: ' Proszę, o to Twoje pieniądze. (Chris otwiera) Okrągły milion dolarów. '''Geoff: ' Obiecałem Bridgette i Leshawnie, ze się z nimi podzielę. Tak też zrobię. 'Chris: ' A co zrobisz z resztą mamony? 'Geoff: ' Chciałem kupić sobie jakieś mieszkanie nad wodą. Będę was zapraszał na imprezki. 'Chris: ' Cóż gratuluje wygranej. I to by było na tyle. Oglądaliście Totalną Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa. Ekskluzywny klip Wawanakwa na zewnątrz '''Szef (rozmawia przez telefon) Nie wiem, może zacznę sprzedawać hot-dogi. Przecież ludzie to jedzą. Z czegoś trzeba żyć. Ciekawostki *To jedyny odcinek sezonu, w którym wyzwanie odbywa się poza wyspą. *To pierwszy odcinek, w którym nikt nie skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń. *To pierwszy odcinek, który ma "Ekskluzywny klip".i. *Geoff wspomina, że podzieli wygraną między Bridgette, Leshawnę i siebie. **Co ciekawe nie wspomina nic o swoim przyjacielu Duncanie. *Podobnie jak w odcinku Dogonią Nas, tutaj również jest wyścig. *Jak wynika z tego odcinka, Geoff, Gwen i Leshawna są jedynymi zawodnikami, którzy pojawiają się w każdym odcinku sezonu. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana